Our Love Is Like This
by XCreationsX
Summary: Naruto comes home at five'o clock in the morning on his and Sasuke's three month anniversary. Sasuke is mad at first but somewhere along the way forgives his Dobe. They melt into the moment and spend their anniversary curled up in each other's arms.


Since my last story "Mine" was liked so much I decided to write another one. This one shall be a NarutoXSasuke. I look forward to reviews and the ones I got for my first story boosted my confidence so here goes!

Naruto made his way home through the rain at about five'o clock in the morning after a very stressful and tiring mission. He looked forward to getting home and just collapsing in bed next to his three month partner, Sasuke, who no doubt would scold him for going to bed in wet clothes. He expected Sasuke to be sleeping when he got there he didn't even think to expect the living room, dining room, and kitchen lights to be on. He didn't even expect to see the ravenette standing at the stove humming and stirring something in a pot.

He inhaled the scent and nearly moaned at how delicious it smelled compared to the rusty and bitter smell of blood he'd be suffering through for almost a week. The sound startled Sasuke and he turned around ready to give whoever the intruder was a piece of his mind but was caught off guard when he saw Naruto stretching and the sound of weary bones popping.

"You're late." Sasuke muttered irritably. "You'd be late too if every couple hours you had somebody stopping you and trying to kill you!" Naruto shot back at him now annoyed. "Shut up, dobe." "Three months of dating and not once have I hear you say my name." Naruto huffed. "I'll say it when I have a good reason to." Sasuke spat back at him. This offended our Kitsune and he let out a low hiss before stalking off down the hall into the bedroom. "Don't you dare touch the bed until you've showered and your clothes have been put in the hamper, Dobe!" Sasuke shouted after him.

A grunt was his reply and he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's immaturity. 'Stupid Dobe.' He thought back three months to the day Naruto had confessed his "undying love" to him and Sasuke felt the same he just wasn't able to put it into words. Sure he called him Dobe and he'd been trying not to but it had grown on him and Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without the teasing nickname. It was a part of him and they both knew that Sasuke meant it affectionately. But the point was that Naruto was forgetting what day it was. It was their three month anniversary.

He heard the shower turn on and sighed as he turned back to his now bubbling pot of soup. He quickly stirred it until it stopped bubbling so much and turned it down to low before padding down the hall to the shared bedroom. He made his way past discarded weapons and gear before picking up the basket of dirty clothes. He walked back out of the room before Naruto got out of the shower and rushed to put the dirty clothes in the washer before starting it and rushing back to the bedroom. He smiled to himself as he rummaged through Naruto's drawers and pulled out grey boxers.

He laid them on the bed and found a pair of orange sweatpants that were then to added to the pile. He reached into the closet and pulled out a simple white t-shirt that the Dobe wore a lot when he was home and tossed it onto the pile. He tip toed out of the room and back into the kitchen to resume cooking. He heard the shower turn off and turned the stove off before carefully ladling soup into two bowls. He sat them on the table and reach for the wine at the top of the cupboard next to the fridge. He frowned in annoyance when he found he was a few inches too short.

He jumped when two strong arms reached up and easily plucked it off the shelf before lips settled on the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He purred and leaned back into the toned chest that belonged to his sun god's perfectly sculpted body. Naruto chuckled, a sound that sent vibrations through his backside and he giggled. The soft sound not going unnoticed by Naruto who simply chuckled again and led him to the table.

"So you did all this?" Naruto spoke while gesturing to the food, wine bottle, and flower petals scattered on white silk tablecloth. Sasuke blushed and nodded before looking down and wringing his hands. "It's nice. It's sweet, just like you." "Thank you, Dobe." Naruto's smile fell and Sasuke suddenly regretted calling him that again. They then ate in silence, Naruto sneaking glances at the black haired uke every couple minutes. Finally he couldn't stand the silence and he said (more like blurted) out a question.

"You know what day it is right?" "Sasuke, of course I know what day it is." Naruto murmured, shocked that Sasuke thought he forgot this important day. "Oh. I was beginning to think you forgot, Naruto." Naruto choked on his food in surprise and looked up at Sasuke shocked. "You know my name?" "Of course I know your name, Dobe!" Sasuke scoffed. "You've never used it before." "Well I didn't have a reason to until now."

Naruto glared and shut up before he ruined the moment. This was what he wished it could always be like with Sasuke. Calm, sweet, and gentle. But this of course sadly had to end otherwise he was sure he'd be worred about his raven uke.

Sasuke cleared the table after they finished and smiled a real genuine smile at Naruto before leading him to the bedroom where they laid down in a gentle embrace. They shared loving and passionate kisses well into the next day before Sasuke asked a question that'd been bugging him for weeks now.

"Naruto why do you love me when all I've ever done is been cold and cruel to you?" "I love you because your cold and cruel words made me want to prove you wrong." "But I still don't understand." "Sasuke let me put it this way. We may fight like cats and dogs but at the end of the day the other's presence is still there and I've grown to live off of you being here. Do you understand that?" Sasuke nodded and simply pressed a short kiss to Naruto's lips. "Yes I understand because I feel the same way." Naruto grinned his signature grin and they fell asleep together dreaming of a future that most likely involved ramen and Sasuke being his Uchiha self.


End file.
